everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
You'll be in my heart
Plot Fifteen years ago the Wild Swan Story ended, Eliza had her King, the princes were back to normal and were married, and the Wicked Queen was in Prison. It seemed like nothing bad could happen, until Eliza and Garvey received strange news five months later. Story Eliza was sitting on her lounge chair, a book open on her lap as she read. Today was her lazy day, a day that neither she nor Garvey had any responsibilities that they needed to get done. Garvey was just watching his wife with a joyous smile on his face, once again pondering how he could possibly have been so lucky. Their peace was shattered by a servant running in. "Forgive me your majesties." She said, panting to catch her breath as she sloppily curtsied. Eliza shared a look with Garvey, before standing up. "It's quite all right Henrietta, whatever seems to be the matter?" She asked. "The dungeon master has something to show you. He requests that you come and see it for yourselves, if possible." Henrietta was new on the staff, and she was very nervous. "Very well." Garvey agreed. The young royal couple followed the young maid to the deepest, darkest part of the dungeon, the magic proof cell that housed the Wicked Queen. Garvey noticed right away what they had been called for. Onyx Wicked, they're story's main villain and Eliza's stepmother, lay in a heap on the floor, her eyes blank and staring, she was unmoving. She had killed herself. "What do we do you majesty?" Porter, the dungeon master asked frantically. Eliza had stopped listening. She had picked up a soft sound from inside the cell. Almost as if in a trance, she opened the cell and walked in to the back of it, stepping over Onyx's body. They're lay a baby that looked to be not even a week old, wrapped in Onyx's velvet cloak with the opal clasp. She was whimpering, but otherwise showed no emotion. Eliza scooped the child up tenderly then walked outside. "Onyx had her daughter before she killed herself." She said. "The child needs to go to an orphanage to be taken good care of." Garvey told Eliza, who was stroking the baby's soft downy white hair. "I suppose." Eliza grudgingly admitted, never once looking away from her precious armful. "Eliza Wilder, I see plain as day that that baby has bewitched you! You wish to keep her!" Garvey exploded. "And you do not?" Eliza challenged, handing the baby to him. Garvey looked down at the small, skinny baby, with a fuzz of white hair, dark skin, and wide blue eyes. She smiled up at him, before letting her eyes droop shut as she fell asleep. His heart melted. "I suppose I do Eliza. Is it the best thing for her though?" He questioned. "I will always be there for her Garvey Kingston." Eliza said, taking the baby back. "Alright, well, what do you suppose we call her?" Garvey asked. When he said that, Eliza knew she had won. "I'm thinking...Opal." The royal family, now plus one, made their way back to their rooms, Eliza humming a soft lullaby under her breath. "You'll be in my heart Yes you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart Always." Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction